


Of Red Rose and Branded Skin

by DiGiTic



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Art, BAMFs, Cover Art, Digital Art, Exhibitionism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prompt Art, bodyguard!Jared, crime boss!Jensen, exhibition kink, killer!Jared, noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGiTic/pseuds/DiGiTic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the fic <a href="http://maaldas.livejournal.com/8404.html">Of Red Rose and Branded Skin</a> by <a href="http://maaldas.livejournal.com/">maaldas</a>. </p><p>Fic Summary: Jensen Ackles was one of the most influential mob bosses in the city. He was cold, intelligent and unforgiving. After an assassination attempt at his life was thwarted by his right hand man Jared, he began to suspect that there was something fishy in the crime world that was challenging his power and integrity in the mob business. Along with his deadly shadow and silent killer Jared, Jensen overruled his enemies and made it clear who was the boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Red Rose and Branded Skin

  


  



End file.
